1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic layer deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices typically have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
Organic light-emitting display devices generally have a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The devices display images in color when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer and emit light. However, it is difficult to achieve high light-emission efficiency with such a structure, and thus intermediate layers, including an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, or the like, may be additionally interposed between the emission layer and each of the electrodes.
However, it is very difficult to pattern fine patterns of organic thin films such as the emission layer and the intermediate layers, and light-emission efficiencies of red, green, and blue lights vary depending on the layers. Thus, it is difficult to perform the patterning operation on a large-sized substrate by using the conventional organic layer deposition apparatus. Therefore, a large-sized organic light-emitting display device having satisfactory driving voltage, current density, brightness, color purity, light-emission efficiency, and lifespan may not be manufactured.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.